Superhero
by ShelovesDarren
Summary: This is a one-shot of how Blaine Anderson meets a nurse, Kurt, after ending up in the hospital. Things might get a bit hot.


"Okay, let's just wait until he wakes up, it shouldn't take long."  
"Sure, ."

The words were a blur, he could barely hear the voices that spoke about- wait, who had to wake up? Who was spaking?

"Call me when he does."

"Okay."

The words were clearer now, and he could hear the small shuffling and the foot steps. Who the hell was there? Where was he even?  
He took a small, careful breath, inhaling through his nose and exhaling through his parted lips, there was a strange smell, it smelled very clean and it was sort of cold, the bed he was lying on wasn't comfortable.  
He finally and slowly opened his eyes, frowning at how bad his head hurt when he looked up at the light in the ceiling. Damn.

"I see you woke up." Spoke a smooth voice, making him blink once, twice before slowly turning his head to the side. He winced slightly, his neck hurt as well.  
Standing next to the bed was a young angel- man! A young man. He was smiling and- god, that smile. His chestnut hair was styled, perfect, and his eyes were... Blue? Green? He didn't know, but they were beautiful just as his pale, soft seeming skin.  
"Is everything alright?" Tha man spoke again, voice showing concern and he could swear it was the softest, most angelic voice he's ever heard.

"Am I dead?" He mumbled before thinking, his voice hoarse, making him clear his throat slightly. And then the man chuckled and it was _so cute_.

"No, you're very alive. But in a hospital." He said with a sweet smile- right, that was a nurse uniform. "You don't remember what happened?"

"Uh, I- yeah. I guess I do." He did, it was still a bit messy but he remembered fighting with a bunch of guys, and he remembered a young woman. Maybe he helped her? "What time is it?" He asked and looked around, noticing a window and frowning at how dark it was outside.

"Almost ten in evening, Mr..." The nurse checked his notebook and looked up. "Anderson. Blaine Anderson, right?" He smiled again, and Blaine nodded and licked his dry lips.

"Yeah, exactly." He said and gave the nurse a small smile, trying to sit up and groaning quietly at the pain in his ribs. "Fuck." He breathed out and swallowed.

"Wait, let me help." The nurse said softly and walked over to Blaine, he wrapped an arm around his shoulders and offered him his other one. "Hold on to me." He said and as Blaine did so, he helped him to get into a seating position.

"Thanks." Blaine said and sighed, leaning back when the nurse adjusted his bed. He looked at him and smiled, before closing his eyes.

"I'll call the doctor and be right back." The young man announced softly, making Blaine nod slowly and hum in response, before the nurse disappeared out of the room.

It happened faster than expected, the doctor arrived and checked Blaine's vitals, as well as his physical condition, noting down that the man had a rib that was almost broken, a cut on his cheek, sore knuckles and a bruised eye while Blaine told him what happened, he remembered better now.  
Dr. Clarington then went to do his job somewhere else in the hospital, leaving Blaine and the nurse alone. He wasn't sure if he was making it up in his mind but the nurse was totally staring when he removed his hospital shirt so the doctor could examine his ribs, not that he minded, not _at all._

"Um, let's get the cuts cleaned up, okay?" The young man said as he grabbed some products, looking at the still shirtless Blaine, but this time, at his face. It still made him smile.

"Okay." Blaine said and shifted a bit, watching as the nurse sat down on a chair and scooted closer, before putting some product- _omg, alcohol? _on a piece on cotton, holding it with his hands that were covered with gloves. He bit on his lower lip (his lips looked delicious, just saying) and gently pressed the cotton to Blaine's cheek and-

"Shit." The patient hissed out and shut his eyes, earning an apologetic hum from the nurse.

"Sorry, I didn't warn you that it might hurt a bit."

"Just a bit?" Blaine mumbled and peeked his healthy eye open, making the nurse chuckle and shrug as he gently cleaned the cut with different products, and while he did that Blaine watched him, smiling every now and then and making the nurse blush, he was adorable, _very adorable_.

"What's your name?" Blaine asked after about fifteen minutes of silence, the nurse has taken care of the cut on his cheek and his eye as well, and he was cleaning the cuts on his knuckles.

"Kurt." The nurse answered quietly after glancing at Blaine briefly.

"Kurt.." Blaine repeated and hummed, smiling and looking down at his hand, Kurt's touch was so gentle that he closed his eyes with a content sigh. "I like your name."

He heard Kurt chuckling, and mumbling a gentle 'Thank you', and smiled wider. After a few minutes the nurse spoke again, teasing. "So, are you a superhero or something?"

"Not always, no." Blaine said with a grin, earning a small giggle from Kurt. "It was just hard to ignore, they were going to abuse her- I had to do something about it." He shrugged, looking down as Kurt wrapped his hand in a bandage.

"That's very brave." The nurse said softly, and Blaine smiled.

" I did what I had to do." He shrugged again and flexed his hand a little.

"Too tight?"

"No, perfect. Thanks." Blaine answered with a smile and lay back against the pillow. Kurt nodded and hummed.

"Uh… I'll take care of your ribs now." He said and glanced at the patinet's chest. "I have to- um, I'll rub an ointment on it, i twill reduce the pain." He explained softly and grabbed the product and looked at Blaine as he nodded. "And then I'll hold your arm to it, you shouldn't move it because it will hurt, and it won't heal."  
"I can't move i tat all?" Blaine asked, frowning as Kurt shook his head.

"Unfortunately, you don't. Except when you change your shirt or when you shower." He said with a small smile, tilting his head as Blaine mumbled something about work. "You can't go to work like this?" He asked softly.

"Nope, I'm a music teacher and it necessites both hands to teach those kids how to use an instrument." Blaine said and smiled a bit at Kurt's smile. "What?"

"Oh, um, nothing. I- uh, I just love music and always wished I could play on a guitar or a piano." He explained quickly, blushing a bit and taking the gloves off. Blaine only smirked.

"Well, I can teach you maybe? I mean- after my rib heals, of course." He shrugged a shoulder, smiling at the young man's reaction that went from nervousness to excitement and then to shyness as he spoke.

"Really? I mean... I can't say no to this." He chuckled and bit his lip. _He should really stop doing that._

"Then don't. I'd love to teach you." Blaine said with a grin and received a shy smile. _Bingo._

The nurse then put some of the ointment on Blaine's ribs, where the skin was swollen and already bruised, the patient watched as he licked his lips and started to slowly rub it on the skin.

"Does it hurt?" He asked softly, looking up at Blaine who shook his head in response.

"It feels nice." He whispered quietly and closed his eyes. _It feels so fucking great, actually._

They fell into a comfortable silence, Blaine enjoying Kurt's touch as the nurse continued his work gently, until the patient blinked his eyes open and smiled. "You're staring." He stated, making Kurt freeze for a moment and stop his hand as he lifted his gaze from where it was on Blaine's torso, basically ogling it.

"Uh.." The nurse blushed a shade of red and only received a smile as he seemed to panic a little.

"It's okay." Blaine chuckled breathily. "It's not like I'm some private property. I don't mind." He shook his head, smiling and watching as Kurt nodded, biting on his bottom lip _again_ and looking down at Blaine's chest.

"Your body is.. Nice" Kurt spoke quietly, it was shy and it was too cute. Blaine smiled at it. "Do you.. Work out or something?"

"Mhm, I do. Sometimes" Blaine nodded, watching as Kurt nodded just slightly and rested a hesitant, shaky hand flat on the man's stomach. He glanced at him and then started to caress gently, almost curiously and_ holy_ _shit, that looked so hot._

Blaine just stared, he really... He was starting to like that a _little bit _too much, especially when Kurt moved his hand upwards to his chest and continued to caress and _fuck._

"Mhmm.." He hummed absently, closing his eyes and breathing through parted lips, it felt good, Kurt's touch was just perfect, he rubbed everywhere, up and down, up and down, fingertips teasing just above the waist-band of the pants he wore. He never got turned on so quickly.

"How does it feel?" Kurt asked, his voice was hushed and breathy and _too fucking_ _sexy. _

"Torturing." Blaine murmured under his breath and heard Kurt chuckling, he opened his eyes and smiled. "Seriously." He added.

"Do you want me to stop-"

"No."

Kurt giggled and blushed, nodding and trailing his fingertips down Blaine's chest, making him take a shaky breath. "Do you do this to all of your patients?" He asked and licked his lips, frowning when the nurse brushed his thumb against one of his nipples. _Holy wow._

"No. None of them, actually." Kurt chuckled and looked at Blaine, who stared back and sighed when he started to scratch slightly along his navel. _God damn it._

"And- _shit. _Why me?" He asked and shivered at the feather light touch. The nurse licked his lips, and then frowned a little.

"I don't know. You're- is this wrong?" He asked and stopped his hand.

"No, _god. _No, it's not." Blaine said quickly and chuckled when Kurt gave him an amused face expression. "Just- don't stop?" He asked with an almost pleading look, and a silly smile on his face.

"You sure?" The young man asked softly.

"Hell, _yes_"

He chuckled, nodded, shifted in his seat and this time he started moving his hand down slowly and Blaine lost his mind because he _pressed his palm against his crotch like that._

"Still okay?" Kurt asked again, he was looking at Blaine and blushing. _How could he blush and do that at the same time?_

"More than okay." Blaine breathed out and closed his eyes, he hummed when Kurt started rubbing slowly but then his hand disappeared and _no. _"Wha-" He opened his eyes, frowning.

"Relax" The nurse said from where he was standing at the door, he locked it and made his way back to the chair. "We don't want them seeing us, do we?" He smiled and Blaine just nodded and closed his eyes again.

"I'm going to teach you and you'll become a very good musician." He said, making the blue (or green?) eyed man giggle.

"You're funny."

"Kurt. I- we just met and I don't know the polite way to say it but-" Blaine sighed and looked him in the eyes, the man frowned before blushing and laughing when the patient said: "Can you continue touching my dick, please?"

"Oh, god"

"Please? Or I'll have to do it mysel-_oh."_

He moaned, because Kurt has slipped his hand under the fabric of the pants and the underwear and _everything._ And he was stroking, slow and firm and it has been a while since someone did that to him.

"God, _kurt." _He breathed out, eyes shut as he only felt Kurt's hand touching him and stroking him to full hardness.

It happened quickly.

After a minute or two, Blaine was a moaning mess, his pants and underwear around his knees as he chanted Kurt's name over and over and _over again, _praising him and cursing and he knew he sounded ridiculous because the nurse giggled sometimes but fuck it, it was _amazing._

"_Shit, Kurt. Your hand is just-"_

_"I'm gonna marry you."_

_"So fucking good."_

_"I'm not gonna last."_

"What if you come now and I'll lick it off you?" Kurt whispered a few moments later into Blaine's ear and pressed a kiss there. His breathing wasn't steady either and Blaine? Oh, he just came right then.

"Ohh- _fuck._ Ku- _oh my god._" His orgasm was intense, his eyes were squeezed shut and his toes curled, his chest rising and falling with every breath he took, and he felt Kurt's hand still stroking him until he calmed down.

"Holy _shit._" He sighed out and slowly opened his eyes, looking up at the ceiling and then at Kurt who had his forehead resting against his shoulder, he was panting and sweating slightly. "Kurt?"

"Mhmm, one second." He mumbled and sighed shakily, before lifting his head up and licking his lips, cheeks pink and a blessed expression on his face. _Perfect._

"What- -" Blaine's eyes widened a little, Kurt was touching himself as well, he was _touching himself_ and he _came. Shit, how could he miss something like that?_

"Yeah" Kurt chuckled and looked down at himself, scrunching up his nose in the cutest possible way at his stained uniform top. "Ugh." He sighed and grabbed some compresses to wipe his hand and clean the light blue top while Blaine watched him with a small smile.

After he finished, he threw everything in the trash can and looked at the patient. "Well," He took a breath and smiled. "I did promise something." He looked at the man's stomach and leaned in. "Hm, I wonder what it tastes like." He whispered, and Blaine just watched because, _whoa. Hot._

It was in fact hot, the way Kurt licked, his tongue caressing the muscles of Blaine's abdomen gently as he tasted, he had his eyes closed, his cheeks were flushed and when he swallowed, he hummed in approval and licked _everything._

_This is so hot. He's the hottest thing ever._

"Not bad." The nurse said with a smile after finishing. He pulled Blaine's pants up again. "Pretty good, actually." He shrugged and grabbed the ointment bottle again. "Let's finish up."

"Wait- wait, Kurt," Blaine said and grabbed Kurt's wrist gently to stop him, the man looked at him curiously. "I'm- it's- _shit. _I mean, are we just going to forget that this happened?"

Kurt looked at him for a moment, and tilted his head to the side. "Things like that happen, you don't have to do something you don't want. We just got carried away and-"

"No, wait. That's- no," The patient shook his head and chuckled lightly, earning another curiouse look. "I'm not like that, Kurt. I don't... Play. If I let you do that it's because I'm not planning on leaving it the way it ended, and forgetting. No, I- look, you seem interesting, you're- _shit-_ you're the most beautiful man, _ever_." He said, making him blush and bite his lip to hide his smile. "And I want more, not more of _this-_ I mean, of course I want more of this but- whatever. I want to get to know you, and- maybe it'll work out? Give it a try. A date or two, and then if I'm too boring, we'll stop it then."

He watched as Kurt looked at him for a moment, it was more admiring than considering, he was staring for a moment, before he blinked and smiled softly. "Of course, Blaine." He nodded, and they both smiled at each other. "Of course. I'll go out with you."


End file.
